terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver "Ollie" Takaoka
Appearance Ollie has been tall for his age most of his life, standing at 5'4" by the age of 12, but like many other children, lack of consistent nutrition throughout his life has prevented him from building significant muscle and even general body mass, although his sedentary habits certainly contributed to this. He's attempted to remedy this issue by taking part in more physical tasks, but the simple fact that he doesn't eat enough prevents him from reaping significant benefits from it. He has a very subtle mix of Asian and Caucasian features, being of both Japanese and Scottish descent. He has a few various old cuts and marks, most of which have either scabbed and faded, or formed into tiny scars. A large gash from a childhood accident left a long scar on his back, but that is rarely seen given its location. Personality Ollie can best be described in most circumstances as strong-willed, passionate, and extremely kind-hearted. He has been accustomed to helping others from a very early age, no doubt in part because of his adopted father's similar tendencies. He will usually offer to help if it is within his physical and mental abilities. He is also very protective of his loved-ones. While he is only a boy, and can still be easily irritated, he tries to see the best in others, even put himself in their shoes to some degree before losing his patience. His natural confidence has somewhat faded in recent months, as he becomes acclimated to the idea that things do not always happen as they should, and it is still hard for him to accept that not everyone is on the same level of honesty and integrity that he expects from himself. This has served to sour his worldview, causing him to frequently doubt himself and the prudence of his actions. Due to a long-time lack of similarly-aged friends for most of his childhood, Ollie is very subdued socially, preferring to sit alone and read or write. Even presently, he is fairly clueless when it comes to simple things as having fun with friends. It is his largest insecurity about himself, and the reason why he is so protective of his friends and family. History Work in Progress. Will be renovated with new Skylofts and everything. Trivia and Quick Details Guide *Ollie's namesake is the Charles Dickens character Oliver Twist. ''Oliver Twist '' was a novel on his mother's nightstand, that his father had intended to read to her before he was killed. *Ollie sometimes carries a saxophone with him, a present from Masa for his 8th birthday. While not exactly a prodigy, and playing with a fairly damaged instrument, his skill is decent, able to play advanced songs. He is also very skilled at improvisation, a required trait after discovering that several of his sheets were incomplete. *Without anything else to do around the bunker, Ollie quickly made a habit out of doing nothing but reading any book he could set his eyes upon, writing in a journal, or drawing. The wide spectrum of books he read allowed him to become very well-versed, in both fiction, the pre-war world, and practical skills. Likewise, by the age of 12, he was a very talented pencil artist, and had even resorted to writing stories for others to read. *Ollie is very interested in the sciences, although it takes motivation from Masa to get him to study math textbooks. He frequently talks about wanting to be the first astronaut after the war, and tends to read astronomy books and science-fiction more than anything else. Category:Child Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Yankee